Snafu
by fienta
Summary: Sequel to Ardor. Raven and Beast Boy have been married for seven years, and have two kids. But will everything fall apart when someone from their past comes to find the boy she loves? And how do teenage demons decide who the good guys really are?
1. Friends

(Sequel to Ardor)

Raven and Beast Boy have been married for seven years, they have a five-year-old daughter and a two-year-old son. But will everything fall apart when someone from their past comes to find the boy she loves? Why did Starfire leave Robin behind? And how do teenage demons decide who the good guys really are?

(Robin/Nightwing) Richard/Dick Grayson, (Starfire) Starfire/Koriand'r/Kory Anders, (Beast Boy) Garfield Logan, (Cyborg) Victor Stone, (Raven) Raven Roth.

"Calm down Ally! No! Ow!" Gar complained as he held his crying daughter. "Raven! Raven I need you! Now would be best!"

"What?" she entered the room holding her son.

"Ally is acting like the sky is falling! I need help!"

"Here, take Robin," she handed the little boy to her husband and picked up the tiny girl. "Come here baby girl," she cradled the child until she stopped crying.

"I can't wait for the others to get here, did you talk to Kory yet?"

"Yes, she said she's coming, I'm so glad their all going to meet the kids, hear that Ally? You get to meet the Titans," the little girl stopped crying and looked up.

"Really? I really get to meet 'em!"

"Of course you do! We wouldn't let you spend your whole life without knowing them would we?" Raven smiled, satisfied with her work and walked out of the room.

"Wait! Wait Raven he's waking up!"

"So tell him a story, and not a story about fighting evil zombies, okay," Raven yelled through the closed door.

"Uh...hey Ally, know any stories?"

"Daddy, you'd be helpless without us women in the house," Ally shook her head as if disapproving but with a huge smile on her face. "Hey daddy, is it true that you and mommy named Robin after _the _Robin? The one you guys fought with?"

"Yes, it is," he carried his son to the counter and set him down.

"Wow! And do I really get to meet 'em?"

"Yes, you do."

"Wow! Bye Daddy!" Her smile never faded as she ran from the room.

"What did you do?" asked Raven entering the room.

"Just told her she would get to meet Dick--"

"You did?" asked Raven with a frightened look upon her face.

"Well, I said Robin, but he's not really Robin anymore..."

"Well Gar, I think your doing a pretty good job of keeping these two kids happy," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Why thank you, thank you very much."

"Mommy?" Robin stirred and woke up. "Mommy?"

"Hey kid, you awake?" Raven picked him up and held him in her arms.

"I wanna meet! I wanna! I wanna!" he pouted.

"And you will, just not 'til tomorrow, now it's time for sleep," she carried him out of the room toward his cradle.

"I'll put this stuff away," Gar announced as his wife and son left the room.

The next day Raven sat with her husband and her children.

"Hey Raven?" Gar suddenly spoke. "When are they getting here?"

"In about four seconds," Raven smiled as she watched the window

Raven stood and opened the door for her friends.

"Well hello Raven, and is that BB over there? I cannot believe it!" Cyborg entered first and sat beside his ex-teammate.

"Hey Cy, wanna meet the kids?" Gar held up Robin and introduced him, "This little one is Robin, and that little princess is Ally," he pointed at his daughter.

"Robin? He's named after Robin?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yep," Gar said happily. "Raven mainly named 'em, but I suggested it. She made the final decision," he added in a whisper.

"Raven, it's so good to see you again!" said Richard hugging her.

"You too, and Starfire! I can't believe you went to Tamaran! I've missed you so much!" she added hugging the alien.

"I have missed you also, did I not tell you that I would return after a short visit to my home?"

"Well you did, but I expected you to come back sooner!"

"So this is the little me?" asked Dick as he stepped forward to the tiny boy.

"Hi! I be like you! I do! I do!" he cried.

"And this is Ally," said Gar as he pointed to his daughter.

"She has your eyes," Vic commented.

"But she has Raven's smile," Dick added.

"Thank you!" Ally cooed.

"So your not married to anyone but Dick?" Raven asked in a confused tone.

"Only Richard, yes," Koriand'r answered happily. "I feel no affection for anyone else."

"And you don't have kids..." Raven sighed.

"No children."

"That's so sad..." Raven again sighed.

"Your children are so cute! They remind me of...me!"

"Thanks Starfire, oh and call everyone by their super hero names around the kids, I don't want them to go around telling everyone who you guys are," Raven added in a whisper.

"How long have you been married now?" asked Vic.

"Seven long years," Gar smiled.

"Seven happy years!" Raven corrected as she sat on the back of the chair.

"You know, it's weird to see you out of uniform Raven," Dick noticed looking around. Everyone else was wearing their super hero clothes. (No duh about Cyborg.)

"You look different without your Robin clothes on, Nightwing," she teased him.

"Maybe we should go change," suggested Gar.

Raven laughed when Cyborg scowled at the changeling.

"You know, when Kory left, I thought she wasn't coming back," Dick later admitted to Garfield and Victor as Raven and Kory prepared dinner in the kitchen. "It really depressed me..."

"She would never leave you Dick, you know that," Gar said with great emotion.

"Yeah but...three years? It was just so weird..."

"C'mon man, you know she loves you," Victor added.

"Yeah but...we've been married for five years now and...well...we don't even have kids!"

"It's okay to feel like that, me and Rae didn't have kids for two years, we both went to college then got married, then two years later came Ally," he sighed with a smile.

"But it's been five years! Not two! Five!"

"Well she was gone for three of those years you know--"

"Yeah, but doing what? When she came back I wasn't even home! I was with Bruce talking to him about it. Of course that's where she came second, but it was so weird to have her just turn up like that! No warning or anything!"

"Have you talked to her about this?" asked Gar.

"Well...No...I just don't wanna know about Tamaran...the last time we were there her sister tried to kill her! It wasn't all that fun!"

In the kitchen Raven and Kory prepared dinner for everyone.

"He just doesn't want to know why I was there! Every time I bring it up he throws a fit in his head and silently leaves the room! I don't know why he won't let me tell him what happened..." Kory sighed.

"Maybe he's afraid of it, maybe he doesn't want to know but deep inside he's yearning to find out, ever think of it that way?"

"No...I just thought he was...oh I don't know..."

The boys all sat casually on the chairs and couch.

"She seems to always want to tell me what happened but... I just don't wanna know...I don't wanna hear about how much she loves it there! I want her to always be here! Always!"

"Man come on! She is with you! And no matter how many miles or light years or whatever away, she'll always love you! You really should just hear her out you know, give her a chance," Vic tried to convince him.

"I know but...It just isn't--I just--It just--Oh I can't think of anything to say!"

"Dude, come on, lets go help our wives with dinner, oh yeah Cy, when is that project your working on gonna be finished?"

"Soon Gar, we just have a few more things to add to it," Vic stood up and followed Dick out of the room.

About an hour later Raven called her children, "Come on in kids, dinner's ready," she said opening their door.

"We get to eat with the Titans?" Ally asked amazed.

"Of course you do Al. We're not gonna leave you two in there all alone!"

"Wow! Thanks mommy!" they jumped up and Ally pulled Robin into her arms. "Let's go Rob!"

"Hey kids!" Vic scooped them into his arms.

"Hi!" the baby Robin cried in a loud voice.

"Sit down you three," Raven laughed.

"So, how old are you?" Dick asked Robin, and Ally.

"I'm five and Robin is two," Ally said happily.

"Not you! Me!" cried Robin.

"He likes to talk," Gar smiled.

"I like!"

"Yes you do!" Raven tickled his stomach and served him some mashed potatoes. "Gar, can you hand me a spoon?"

"Sure," he turned into an octopus and grabbed one with his long arm.

"Thank you," she took it from his tentacle with a grimace.

After dinner Raven told everyone where they would sleep. "Good night," she said as she tucked her children in.

"I love you Mommy," Ally yawned.

"I love!" Robin tried to echo.

"I love you too," she kissed their heads and left the room.

"You know, I think their very happy to have met you lot," Gar yawned as he left the room.

"Night Gar," Vic said as he too left the room.

After everyone else went to bed, Richard Grayson sat down with his wife and finally asked her, "Okay...what happened on Tamaran?"

"Nothing really...It was simply a visit but...well I guess I can't say nothing...there was a war and I got sucked into it--"

"A war! Who with? Why didn't you tell me before! I can't believe this Kory!"

"I tried! But you never listen! I just don't see why your mad that I tried!" her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her hands.

"Kory...I'm sorry...I just...never really wanted to know," he pulled her into his lap and rubbed her head.

"I almost died Dick! I was trapped inside the ground! They threw me into the ground as a prison! I couldn't breath..." her words were short and raspy through her tears.

"Kory...it's okay now! Your safe here with me! Your safe..."

The next morning Raven woke up early and checked on her children. When she saw they were safely asleep she closed the door and began making breakfast.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" All of the food began to float around the room.

"Raven?" Koriand'r slipped into the room.

"Good morning Kory, what brings you up so early?"

"I could not sleep...Dick and I spoke about my visit to Tamaran and he felt so bad...he wants to take me out for dinner tonight, then he's got a whole plan of what he is going to do, but he won't tell me what it is," she smiled.

"Sounds romantic," Raven teased.

"I am hoping so!" Kory giggled.

"Good morning," said Victor as he entered the room. "I thought I heard voices," he yawned and stretched.

"Morning Victor," Raven said brushing past him to close the door.

"Why are you shutting me in?"

"I don't want the kids to know your real names, please keep it down," Raven said returning to her cooking.

"Okay, hey d'you have a computer I can mess with?"

"There's an old busted one in the closet," Raven pointed at a small door.

"Cool!" Vic pulled it out and started taking off the plastic.

"Please don't make a mess," Raven said wiping the counter.

"I won't! By the way did you see a--"

"Pizza with eyeballs?" asked Garfield walking in.

"Ha ha, no a red eye, I lost it last night and was wondering where it went."

"You lost the whole thing?" asked Gar.

"No, just the red cover," Vic looked around and pointed at his mechanical eye.

"Oo, that would suck," Garfield flinched.

"Yeah, it does."

"Is Dick awake yet Kory?"

"Yes Raven, he was talking to Bruce when I left the room," she sighed and looked out the window.

"Daydream," Victor whispered to Gar.

"Mommy?" Ally slipped into the room.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake sweetie, good morning," Raven walked quickly to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay, I'll wake up Robin," and she ran out of the room.

"Everybody call people by their old names," Raven sighed returning once again to her cooking.

"Can we call Dick Nightwing now?"

"Of course Vic, but the kids won't know who that is," Gar smiled.

"Oh, then I guess we'll stick to Robin."

"Fine by me," said Dick walking into the room.

"Morning Dick, did you sleep well?" Raven asked setting out the plates.

"Yeah, thanks for asking," he kissed Kory and sat down.

"This looks great," said Gar looking in the pans.

"Shoo! It's not done yet!" Kory's eyes glowed green for a slight second, then she smiled as if it was just a joke. Garfield returned to the table quickly.

Later that day the adults all sat together talking about random subjects; old villains, old friends, and the Tower.

"I really miss Bumblebee, she was always so much fun to be around, but now she's in Africa on that expedition..." Cyborg's voice trailed off. He and Bumblebee had been engaged, the only problem was she was usually traveling and they had to break it off.

"It's okay dude, she'll be back in a few months, everything'll be fine, you just wait," Gar comforted.

After everyone left, Raven and Garfield spent some time with their kids and told them about the adventures they had all been on together, "...And I saved him from falling into a huge canyon," Raven finished.

"Wow! Your a superhero Mommy! A real one..." Ally was just as excited as she had been the first time she'd said those words.

"You've known for years silly," Gar smiled.

"But it's still amazing..."

"Amaze!" Robin piped up, not wanting to be forgotten.

At about six o' clock the doorbell rang. Raven stood with Robin still in her arms and walked to the door. She opened it and froze. "Terra?"

_plz. rev. _


	2. Visit

hey, thnx 4 the revs! you guys rock!

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say I ended up with the wrong address, because I know Beast Boy doesn't live here with you," she glanced down at the baby in Raven's arms. "Who's is he?"

"Um..." Raven didn't know what to say. Terra had loved Beast Boy, but he wasn't Beast Boy anymore...he was Garfield Logan, her husband. "I'm guessing that this was the project Cyborg was working on?" asked Raven.

"No...what project?"

"Never mind..." Raven fought herself until she could not fight anymore. Tears filled her eyes and she gasped for breath as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh! Raven!" Obviously Terra had no idea that Trigon was gone, she couldn't possibly know that Raven was married to Beast Boy, and she would have to get ready for a huge shock when Garfield Logan appeared before her asking why Raven was crying.

"Terra?" he asked.

"B-Beast Boy?" she looked like she was about to die. Her eyes were dry and unfocussed, her hands were shaking, suddenly the earth around them began to fly everywhere.

"No stop! Terra control yourself!" he yelled, grabbing Raven around the waist and trying to calm her.

"You--your...married? To...Raven?" she stopped shaking and everything stopped flying.

"Um, do you want to come in?" he held the door open as if he did not expect anything other than yes. She walked into the unfamiliar house and looked around. There were pictures on the walls of the team and family. There were drawings done by the children. Terra was overwhelmed by dread.

"I think we should start from the beginning, right after you...you know--"

"Just talk," she interrupted.

"Well..." he told her everything he could remember, about Cyborg and the HIVE, about Red X, about Starfire almost getting married, about Cyborg's car, about Robin's strange sickness with Slade, about Malchior--Raven began to cry harder during that time--about Mad Mod, and Brother Blood, about his inside enemy, about Silky, and turning into animals, he told her about Cyborg's quitting the Titans to join the Titans East, about the Brotherhood off Evil and Doom Patrol, and all the people they had met, and all about them, he told her about everything. Terra remained silent until the end, then she twitched lightly and looked around.

"Your kids are spying," she whispered.

"Oh no!" Raven jumped up and ran to the children, "Come one kids, come with me."

"So...you fell in love...over a few movie dates?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it--"

"Well I do! I feel like I'm turning to stone all over again! Nothing's as I pictured it would be! Everything... It's all wrong! It's so wrong!"

"I'm sorry Terra... I can't just...I'm married now...I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

"To Raven? With kids? How long was I gone?"

"Well let's see, I was fifteen, so...thirteen years..."

"Thirteen! That long! I--I can't believe this...thirteen years! That's so long!"

"Terra," Raven came back in, "I'm sorry you didn't want this...we thought Cyborg was working on the cure...but I guess not..."

"Well, he was, but he's working on something else too," Terra said. "It's this thing that was supposed to create people...like clones I mean..."

"Um...Mommy?" Ally appeared in the door.

"Sweetie I said stay in your room! Go back--"

"Robin fell through the floor," she whispered.

"He what?" Gar and Raven both jumped up and ran to their children's room.

"He just sort of...slipped through the floor...in a big black circle..."

"I'm just gonna go--"

"No, Terra stay," Gar ran after her as Raven grabbed Ally and ran to the basement stairs.

"Don't move," Raven told Ally; then, she ran down to the floor and began moving things with her telekinesis. "Robin! Robin where are you?"

"Mumma! Mum!" called a tiny voice.

"Oh, Robin!" she scooped up the tiny glowing child in her arms and ran to the table. "Robin, Robby what happened? Tell mommy what happened," she begged.

"Mommy! I flew! Fly! Birdie!" he chanted.

"Oh my gosh! You flew! You actually flew?"

"Yeah! Fly! Birdie!"

"Gar! Gar! Terra, Oh my gosh, Terra!" Raven jumped to her feet and ran to the front door. Her husband and Terra were standing there talking. For a second Raven thought they were laughing, then she saw the tears in Terra's eyes.

"Please stay, we can work his out, please stay," Gar begged.

"Terra, please, you need to listen to us--" Raven tried.

"No! I just want to go!" she turned and reached for the door.

"Robin flew!" Raven yelled in desperation.

"You should be so proud," and she shut the door with a snap.

------------------------

was it okay? Rev. pleez!


	3. Shapeshifter

"So did you actually see him fly?"

"No...but Ally said he fell through the ground in a big black circle. Oh Gar we need help! I don't know exactly what he can do, and if he can do anything at all! He's too young to understand how to use his power, and he's too young to learn how! What if he hurts himself!"

"Raven, calm down! It'll be okay! Everything will be fine! We'll go down to S.T.A.R. labs and talk to Cyborg. He'll know how to help."

"I don't want him prodded and tested!"

"It's Cyborg. We can trust him to tell us everything."

"Okay, let's go now. You can call him in the car."

"Mommy...I want to come in..."

"Oh, come on in Ally," Raven unlocked the door from where she sat and watched as her daughter entered the room.

"Why are you talking all alone?"

"We're planning a trip to New York. We're gonna take you and Robin there to see Cyborg! Go get your stuff packed--"

"I don't wanna be alone!"

"Okay, I'll come." she followed Ally from the room.

Two days later they stood next to a table where their baby lay.

"He seems fine..." Cyborg said to Gar while Raven spoke with Ally.

"You're sure that's what you saw sweetie?"

"Yeah momma, he fell through the floor...why are we here?"

"Come with me, I'll explain everything..."

"So...you think Robin has super powers...? Is that a bad thing?" Ally later asked. She seemed very concerned about the question.

"Oh no! It would be wonderful...but...well he's just too young to understand how to use the powers and how to--"

"Raven! Get in here!" Gar yelled.

"...mutations--" Cyborg stopped when Raven arrived.

"Mutations! What's wrong with him?" she begged.

"Nothing's wrong with him...he can..." he glanced at Ally.

"What? He can what--"

"Ally come with me," Gar and Ally left the room.

"We need to test Ally too. We think she may have used _her_ powers on accident and caused him to fall."

"I just want to know where my son is!"

"He's right here," Cyborg pointed at a tiny chair resting against the wall. It began to rock, slowly, then faster and faster.

"Mum!" it cried, then turned to a liquid pool on the ground and grew until it was the size and shape of Raven and Gar's son.

-------

yeah..not a very good ending...and a very short chap...I'll try to be faster


	4. Are You Scared?

hey, srry it took so long!

-------------

"R--Robin?"

"Mum!"

"Oh my gosh...you...you're...Robin..." she gasped.

"Mum! Mummy I change! Ally fly! I change!"

"Ally can...fly?"

"Mummy! Yes! Yes!"

"Come on sweetie, we're gonna go home..." Raven scooped up the baby and shouted goodbye over her shoulder, then ran to Gar and Ally and pulled them to the car.

They stayed in a hotel that night, Raven always watching her children, no matter what, and Gar trying desperately to get answers out of her.

"This is not a coincidence, Gar; Terra came back for a reason..." she said.

"She came back for me...And I don't love her any more...I love you--"

"Mummy! See!" Robin melted into the floor.

"Robin!" Raven screamed, flinging herself off the bed.

"Yes!" he morphed back into his back form.

"Don't ever..." she sighed in relief.

"Mommy?" Ally stood up and walked over the them, curly red hair falling over her face.

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that I...I can do stuff too..."

"What kind of stuff?" Raven asked shakily, fear betraying her face.

"I can move stuff...and fly...and go through stuff..."

"That's...that's wonderful sweetie..." Raven sighed. "I...I think I can help you figure out how to use your powers..."

"I already know how..." she flung her hand upward and a picture slipped off the wall. "See Mommy? Am...is there something wrong with me?" The picture slipped back into place.

"No! Oh no! Ally...You never knew about Mommy's father...did you?" she had never told her children this, afraid of what might happen, but she had decided it was time. Ally sat patiently, listening to every word, while Robin continuously changed into different objects.

"He was pretty bad...?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah...he was..." Raven sighed.

"Mommy..."

"Yes?"

"How come...how come you're so scared?"

"Sc-scared?"

"You're all shaky and stuttery and stuff...how come?"

"It...this is just kind of...shocking. I had a feeling you would both get powers...but not so soon..."

"How come?"

"Sweetie...your mother needs to rest. We'll talk again in the morning," Gar picked up Ally and Robin and tucked them into the other bed, then lay beside Raven and slept.

"Mommy! There's someone here!" Came a cry in the morning that sent the adults bolting from their sleep.


	5. Mountain

Raven jumped out of the bed and looked out the peep-hole. Kory was standing outside.

"Starfire!" Raven smiled as she opened the door.

"Raven... I need to tell you something...wonderful," she sighed with a huge smile.

"When is it due?" Gar asked casually as he was looking for his son.

"September," Kory sighed.

"Wow... A baby girl?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Kory smiled again. "I knew when I came to see you three days ago, but I didn't tell anyone but Dick, and not until nighttime."

"Sheesh woman, keeping that kind of thing a secret! It's cruel!" Gar pulled Robin out from under the bed and hugged him close.

"Well...I am in town because I needed Victor to make sure it is okay. Being two different species after all..." Star shied at that statement, afraid she had hurt Raven's feelings.

"It's okay," Raven whispered.

"Where is Ally?" Kory asked.

"She wanted to fly..." Raven watched the shadow in the other room zoom across the wall.

"She flies?"

"And Robin changes into a large array of objects. He can be anything!" Gar was petting the white cat in his hands. "And any color!"

"How convenient for him!" Kory smiled and the kitten jumped onto her lap and purred.

"So is she okay?" asked Raven.

"Yes. She will be fine," Star smiled again and sighed. "I am so happy Raven..."

"You should go relax Star. Go swimming."

Later that day Kory was alone by the pool. Her red hair fell around her face as she slid her fingers across the shining surface. A few kids were splashing around in the shallow end, too far away for her to care, but then a man, not much older than the princess, appeared.

"Can I join you?" he asked casually, waiting for her reply.

"Sure," Kory raised her eyebrows slightly as he sat on the wet concrete next to her.

"We don't get too many like you around here you know," he said conversationally. "Most of the women are married and bitter." He smiled and held out his hand. "Edward," he said kindly when she took his hand.

"Kory," she smiled and pulled her hand away. "I'm just here with some friends," she informed him.

"Oh? Who? I might have met them. I work here," he told her.

"Raven and Garfield Logan," she said calmly. "And their children." She was watching him very closely, completely aware of his intentions.

"Green guy? Mom with purple hair?" Edward looked up, as if he wasn't surprised. "Guy's skin kinda matches your eyes," he added when she nodded.

Kory realized then that her sunglasses weren't on. She sighed and snapped them onto her face. "I have to go," she stood, and, wrapping a towel carefully around her body, tried to walk away.

"Oh come on! You're not going to leave me here to watch these kinds!" he complained alluringly.

"I have to call someone."

"Who?" he was following her. She looked past him, through the window as he stopped at the door and blocked her way. As if she couldn't just throw him into the pool...

"My husband," she snapped and pulled out her cell phone. "Dick honey?" she said after she dialed some numbers. "Yes... No...Oh! Yes I suppose," she held out the phone to Edward and smiled. "Richard wants to meet you!" she sounded very excited. Edward's eyes went wide.

"I'm...um... He...knows? That's...I'm...uh...supposed to be working." He hurried away from her and into an "Employees Only" room.

"Thank you Raven," Kory said as she walked into the hallway, snapping the phone shut.

"He's desperate. I was _with_ Gar when he hit on me. You so should have seen his face when I slapped him with my ring-hand! Gar thought it was hysterical!" Raven laughed and pulled Robin closely to her. "We're leaving now, you coming?"

"No Friend, I'm going home to Dick. I miss him..." Kory got that dreamy look on her face and Raven laughed silently to herself.

"See you then," she hugged the alien princess and slipped past her. It was then that Kory noticed the bags floating behind her.

"That's not obvious," she muttered teenagerishly. (btw, i know that's not a word)

"I'm not exactly keeping it secret that I'm me. I can't really hide from the whole green skinned husband, after all." Right on cue Gar stepped into the hallway with Ally trailing him. He had no bags.

"Let's go," he smiled at Kory and hugged her goodbye when she told him she was leaving.

"Bye Starfire," Ally smiled and hugged her leg. "You're super cool," she whispered. Kory's face lit up.

"I would like for my daughter to be like yours," she whispered to Raven as they headed out of the building.

Raven laughed and hugged her goodbye. The alien took to the sky, stripping off her sunglasses and towel, and flew away.

"Think everything will be okay?" Gar asked as they drove toward home.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Raven asked calmly, not expecting his question.

"Terra."

It only took that one word to upset Raven's calmness and throw her baby feeding into mess making instantly.

"I'll take that as a no," Gar sighed, turning left.

"Let's not talk about it," Raven suggested.

Gar was silent for the rest of the drive.

As Raven walked into the house she automatically knew something was wrong. Not only were her senses tingling, but it was cold. Very cold.

Raven looked around to see Gar still helping the kids out of their seats.. She screamed, but he was too late to see the mountain falling down over the car.


End file.
